The Beginnings Of Wayhaught
by AliceEarp
Summary: A new take on Wayhaught and how they met. Instead of Nicole as an officer, picture a mechanic. (smut) (Rated M for language and sexual content)
1. 1

Nichole Haught wiped the sweat off her brow, knowing that she left a black oily mark, but she was too tired to care. It had been a long day in the shop and iit was almost quitting time. She still didn't know what quite possessed her to move to such a small town after graduation. Her parents didn't know either, and they didn't really like that she was so far away. Maybe she just needed to get out of the city, maybe she just needed a change of pace, different scenery. Whatever the case was, she arrived in this tiny town of Purgatory with a duffle bag of her belongings and the clothes on her back, ready to start her first job, fresh out of school.

She was greatful for Nedley to give her the job, even if the pay was just enough for rent on a small apartment over the garage and a few groceries once a week, but thats all she really needed. It was hard work, but she liked it. She always loved working with her hands, especially with cars. Her parents never understood it, but her Grandpa did. He taught her a lot, way more then Auto school did. But she now was official, had a good job, and enjoyed her work, and thats all that mattered. At 22 years old, she felt she was in a good place.

As she was sweaping up, Nedley waved goodbye for the night, and she promised to lock up. Now that Nedley was gone, she changed the radio to her favorite channel, a rock channel she discovered the other day. While she was sweaping, she was singing along, quite enjoying herself. All until she heard a car door slam. She whipped around, and was startled to find an adorable girl standing in front of her. By the smile on her face, Nicole could tell she was watching long enough to see her acting like a fool. Nicole cleared her throat.

"Umm, hi," she said nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. She was suddenly very aware of how dirty her white tank top and grey shop pants were, not to mention her hands, face and red hair.

"Hia there, how are you?" the girl said with a giggle. "Im Waverly," she said, sticking her hand out for Nicole to shake. Nicole looked down at her hand, then looked up at Waverly with a blush.

"I, uh, dont want to get you dirty," she said.

"Right, haha," Waverly said, putting her hands behind her back. "I just came by to see if someone here could possibly change my oil?" She looked around. "But I see that you are already closed, im sorry," she said as she headed for her Jeep.

"No no, you're ok, I'll take care of it, just pull it in here, ok?" Nicole said, putting the broom away. Nicole swore she saw Waverly check her out as she said ok and got back in her Jeep, but she knew it was nonsense. She was positive she was the only queer person in this tiny town. Right? She shook her head as Waverly pulled the Jeep in to where Nicole needed it.

"Thank you for doing this so last minute, I appreciate it. I wanted to do this earlier, but i had a lot of things going on with my sister, but I wanted to get it done before I start my shift at Shorty's." Waverly said as she got out of the Jeep.

"No problem at all," Nicole said with a smile, her dimples showing. "Waverly you said, right?"

"Waverly Earp, great great granddaughter of Wyatt Earp the great gunslinger," she said proudly, her hands on her tiny hips. _Id like to have my hands on those hips,_ Nicole thoughts startled her, and she quickly looked down and opened up the hood on the Jeep.

"You didn't say what your name was..." Waverly said, smiling.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Nicole. Nicole Haught." she stamered.

"Your new here, huh?" Waverly said starting to walk around the shop, picking things up and observing them.

"Ya, I just got here about a week ago," Nicole said, sneaking a glance at Waverly in her crop top, then silently cussing herself out for it. _The last thing you need is a crush on a girl whos probably very straight! _she thought to herself.

"How do you like our little town so far?" Waverly asked from across the shop.

"The name is interesting, and I haven't had a good chance to really explore yet, but I like it. Its nice and peaceful, compared to the city." Nicole said, pulling the oil tester out.

"_Not as quite as you would think_," Waverly said under her breath. "Well you will have to stop by Shorty's, the best bar in town. Its where everyone goes. Its also where Wyatt Eatp drank," she said, turning around to give Nicole a wink. Nicole melted a little. _Damn it, this girl is going to be the death of me, _she thought, biting her lip.

She finished up the oil change and wiped her hands off on the rag that was sticking out of her back pocket. She looked at her watch. 7:30pm. Plenty of time for a long hot shower, some dinner, and then an early night.

"So... Want to come to Shorty's, have a drink? My shift starts in half an hour, but i can show you around a little, introduce you to some friends. Unless you just want to call it a night, which is fine too," Waverly said, leaning against the Jeep. How could Nicole say no with Waverlys tan legs displayed right in front of her in cutoffs?

"Can I shower first?" she asked, looking down at herself.

"I dont mind this look, but I think everyone else would appreciate it if you did," Waverly said, winking again. Nicole almost choked. Was Waverly Earp flirting, or was she just imagining things?

"Ok, give me 20 minutes?" Nicole asked, heading for the stairs that led to her apartment.

"Sounds good, I'll meet you there. You know how to get there, right?" Waverly asked.

"Its a small town," Nicole said with a smile, dimples and all, "I think I can find it."


	2. 2

Nicole walked through the doors of the bar and wondered if she had made a mistake. She knew absolutely no one, except for little miss Waverly, and she was dressed completely different from everyone else, so she stuck out like a sore thumb. In her old vans, ripped jeans, and Metallica shirt, you could easily pick her out as a city girl. Everyone here was wearing cowboy boots and Stetsons. She walked over to the bar and sat down, trying her best to ignore the stares. She ordered a light beer, and the girl sitting next to her snorted.

"Whats the matter Red, you dont like a drink with a little kick in the ass?" the girl asked. Nicole glanced at her, noticing the leather jacket and old timy looking gun on her hip. She could tell that this girl already had a hard buzz going on, and didn't want to start anything, so she ignored the comment. Instead, she stuck her hand out for a shake.

"Nicole Haught, im the new Mechanic in town." The girl looked her hand over, then took her own drink and shoved it into Nicoles outstretched hand.

"Wynonna. Drink this," she said. Nicole looked at the clear contents of the glass then sniffed it, wrinkling her nose at the stench.

"For fucks sake, its not going to kill you Haught Stuff, it'll just bite a little," Wynonna said smirking. Right as Nicile was about to take a sip, Waverly reached from behind the bar and grabbed the glass from Nicoles grasp, setting it back down on the table.

"You should not be drinking that," she said giggling. "And you," she said, pointing at Wynonna, "You really should not be drinking that." Wynonna scowled.

"Party pooper," Wynonna said, getting up from the bar and joining a man with a mustache at a table across the room.

"So I see you have met my sister," Waverly said, taking the towel off her shoulder and wiping down the bar.

"Oh, thats your sister? Shes uh..." Nicole started, at a loss for words.

"Drunk? Sassy? Got a mouth like a sailor? Yup, thats Wynonna for ya," Waverly said laughing. Nicole liked the sound of her laugh.

"You had a beer, right?" she asked, setting the mug down in front of Nicole.

"Ya, thanks," Nicole said, taking a long drink, appreciating how cold it was. After a long, hot day, this was just what she needed.

"So, what do you think of Shorty's? Does it match up to the city bars?" Waverly asked, slicing a lime, towel slung over her shoulder. She looked adorable in her little Shorty's crop top, tan abs showing. _Damn it Nicole, snap out of it!! _ Nicole took a good look around the place before answering.

"Its definitely not my usual scene, but I like it, its nice," she said, taking another drink of her beer.

"And whats your usual scene?" Waverly asked with a coy smile. Nicole grinned. Waverly Earp was totally flirting with her.

"Well, I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you, so..." Nicole replied. Waverly laughed.

"Ok, fair enough. How about this, if you take me to one of my favorite spots, I'll take you to mine," Waverly said stopping what she was doing and looking at Nicole with curious eyes, waiting to see what her response would be. _Oh shit, she can tell I like her, __play it cool Nicole._

"Uh, ya, sounds good," she managed to get out.

"Great," Waverly said, going back to the limes. "Im off tomorrow night at 7, pick me up then? Your off, right?" Waverly asked.

"Yes, actually, I uh, I am, haha. So I'll see you at 7 then." Nicole said, flabbergasted.

"I'll see you at 7." Waverly repeated with a wink. She then turned around and took drdrink orders from men and women around the bar, smiling, waving, and flipping her hair as she went. Nicole finished up her beer, payed Rosita, another bar tender there, and walked back to her apartment, wondering how in the world a girl like Waverly wanted to spend time with a girl like her.


	3. 3

When Nicole turned 14 and her parents started having problems, Nicole started to change. She no longer wanted to be a police officer, which had been her dream her entire life, and she started getting in trouble in school. Her grades kept getting worse and worse, and by 16 she had even spent a week or two in juvie. All until one day, she saw her grandfather working on his car in the garage. He had moved in with her and her father after his wife passed away. What interested Nicole was the way he seemed to actually be happy doing something that required so much work, so she sat and watched him for a while, tighting bolts and connecting wires, until finally she got closer, leaning against the side of the car beside him. Before she knew it, her leather jacket had come off, her sleeves rolled up, and she was getting her hands dirty helping him. She became hooked on fixing cars, hanging around local shops, learning anything she could about them. Before long, she was the best mechanic in the large neighborhood, and everyone was coming to her for everything from oil changes to complete engine changes. Now, here in Purgatory, she was glad for the peacefulness of this town, without all the hustle and bustle.

As she worked on yet another pickup truck from the 70's, she thought about Waverly and how she needed to be careful. She still doubted that Waverly was flirting at all, but she couldn't help but wonder... Nicole shook her head and wiped her brow. Waverly is straight. Thats all there is to it. Just last night she heard Wynonna, Waverlys sister, talking about some guy named Champ and how she was glad that Waverly broke things off with him. He sounded like a douchebag. What kind of a name is Champ anyways? But thats besides the point. _Waverly is not into you like that, she probably is just being nice to the new girl in town. _

Nicole stepped out of the shower, finally clean and smelling better too. She left the towel on the floor and walked to her room to decide what to wear. Even tho she hadn't known Waverly very long, Nicole knew she would probably be pretty dressed up, so Nicole didn't want to feel underdressed. She decided on her best looking jeans, ACDC shirt and black dress blazer. And for shoes it was either her dirty vans, or her cleanish vans, so she chose the ladder. Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed. _This isn't a date, calm down Haught. _She then heard a knock on the door. _Here we go._

Nicole opened the door, and there in front of her, stood Waverly Earp, looking absolutely perfect in a tiny skirt and as always a blouse that was cropped. Did this girl own anything that wasn't cropped? _This is not a date, this is not a date, this is not a date, _Nicole kept repeating silently.

"Hey there, you clean up nice," Waverly said with a little wave. "Are we taking your car?" she asked, starting for the front door of the shop.

"Sure, if you dont mind an old pickup," Nicole said, grabbing her keys on the way out the door.

"I may not look like one, but i am a country girl," Waverly replied, gesturing to herself and giggling. "So, where are we headed?"

"Like I said, I'd have to kill you if I told you," Nicole smirked, opening the truck door for Waverly then walking around to the driver side.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to wait, huh?"

"Yes, im afraid you will." Nicole laughed, starting the truck and putting it into gear.

They drove for a while, just talking about anything and everything, from music to dreams and everything in between. When they arrived at the bar, they both felt like they had known each other for years. The bar wasn't too crowded, which was nice, and Nicole watched as Waverly looked around. There were books and records and posters and comics lining all the walls, shelves and tables. It was dimly lit, and you could see people sitting on the couches and love seats on their computers or cuddled up together sipping on their drinks while soft 90's rock played in the background.

"Its not just a bar or lounge, you can actually buy these books and records. They also have a live music night. This is my kind of scene," Nicole said handing Waverly her drink and sitting down beside her.

"This is really cool Nic," Waverly said, trying out the nickname for the first time. Nicole liked the sound of it. Just then she noticed a girl coming toward her that was all too familiar.

"Oh God," Nicole said, trying to sink lower in the couch and hiding her face.

"What, whats wrong?" Waverly asked, placing a hand on Nicoles arm.

"A woman is about to come up to us, and I want to apologise ahead of time."

"Apologise? Apologise for what?" Waverly asked, now looking concerned. By that time the woman had noticed Nicole and was standing in front of them.

"Well, Nicole Haught. I thought you had moved to a nowhere town, I didn't think I would see you here again," the woman said, hand on hip.

"Hi there Shae, im surprised to see you here, seeing as you never liked this place. Im just showing a friend of mine where I used to come for a drink," Nicole motioned to Waverly. "Waverly, this is Shae, Shae, this is Waverly."

"Its nice to meet you Shae," Waverly said, holding out her hand for Shae to shake it. Shae just looked at it.

"Friend my ass Nicole, this is exactly what you did with me," she said. Then, leaning down to Waverly, she said, "Take my advice and stay clear away from this one, she's trouble." Then standing up, she took one last look at Nicole a walked off.

"I am so sorry, shes crazy, I shouldn't have brought you here," Nicole started rambling. Waverly put her hand back on Nicoles arm.

"Its ok, its ok," she laughed nervously. "What was that about though?"

"Ill tell you on the ride home, ok?" Nicole said nervously.

"Ok, lets finish our drinks and get out of here," Waverly said with a wink.


	4. 4

They had gotton back in the truck and had just gotten out of the city when Nicole started to explain.

"So, Shae is..." she searched for the words.

"A pissed off ex girlfriend?" Waverly asked. Nicole looked over at her, trying to read her face to see if she was freaked out or what, but her facial expression seemed normal enough.

"Yes. She is my ex girlfriend," Nicole said slowly, still testing the waters. "I broke up with her because we just wanted different things in life, and she didn't like that. Im sorry you had to meet her and hear all that, I shouldn't have taken you there." Waverly put her hand on Nicoles arm again, and Nicole could feel her heart beat quicken.

"No no, dont worry about it, I understand. You have probably heard about my last breakup, seeing as Purgatory just absolutely loves drama."

"I did," Nicole said sheepishly. "Im sorry about that."

"Im not, I actually feel like a weight has been lifted off my shoulders." Waverly said, sighing and taking her hand away. Nicole could feel the warmth fade from where her hand was, and she missed it.

"Wynonna seemed happy about it," Nicole said, nervously glancing at Waverly.

"Ya, she never really liked Champ. He was kind of an idiot. We were highschool sweethearts. I was head cheerleader, he was best bronc rider. Typical small town couple. But, like you said, we weren't really going anywhere and we both wanted different things." Waverly replied. _Why doesn't it surprise me that she was head cheerleader? _Nicole thought.

"Ooh, take a right here!" Waverly said suddenly. Nicole obeyed and took a right hand turn onto a narrow dirt road, branches growing in close to cover the sky above the truck.

"Is this where you murder me?" Nicole asked with a laugh.

"No silly, just keep going, im going to show you my favorite spot," Waverly said, sitting on the edge of her seat. They were right on the outskirts of Purgatory, and Nicole could see the light at the football field far off in the distance. She slowly rounded a couple of corners, and then the trees broke into a little clearing, with train tracks on the other side.

"You can back up right over there," Waverly said, pointing, and Nicole did as she was told. As soon as the truck was parked, Waverly hopped out and climbed up into the bed of the truck.

"I brought blankets, I hope you dont mind, I set them in here before I went to your door," she said, unfolding the blankets and setting them out.

"Waverly Earp, this looks a lot like a date," Nicole said before she could stop herself. Then she got nervous. "I mean, I know its not, its just, the blankets, and..." Waverly then stopped her.

"I know what you mean. And if this turns into a date, im not opposed, if it doesn't, I guess its not meant to be," she said, shrugging her shoulders. Nicole looked up at her from where she was standing, wondering how on earth this amazing woman had just walked into her life.

"Now come up here and help me with this blanket, its almost time," Waverly said, checking her watch.

"Time for what?" Nicole asked, climbing up into the bed of the truck and grabbing a corner of the blanket.

"You'll see," Waverly said with a coy smile.

They finally got the blanket set up and were sitting side by side under the stars, talking and listening to the crickets when Nicole heard a faint whistle.

"Here it comes," Waverly whispered. The whistle was getting louder and Nicole could now hear the wheels clacking against the tracks. Then the train appeared, huge and move relatively slow. They sat for a while in silence, just watching as the train went by. Nicole looked over at Waverly and saw a look of pure peace and contentment on her face. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Waverly saw her looking and blushed.

"This is kinda a dumb thing to do, huh? Compared to what you do in the city for fun im sure. We can leave if you want," she said, starting to get up, but Nicole stopped her, grabbing her hand.

"No, this is great, I love it, I promise," she said, dimples showing. Waverly sat back down and looked at Nicole, their hands still together.

"Would it be crazy if I said I want to kiss you?" she asked. Nicoles breath quickened.

"No. I want to kiss you too," she replied, glancing at Waverlys perfect lips. Waverly leaned in then, and barely touched her lips to Nicoles, then pulled back slightly.

"I've never kissed a girl before, I dont really know what im doing."

"Oh, im sure you do," Nicole said, trying to keep from just kissing her.

"Maybe I should just stop talking," Waverly said, a little breathlessly.

"See," Nicole said, moving her body closer and smiling, "Your getting better at this already."

"Maybe you should stop talking too," Waverly said, looking into Nicoles eyes.

"Maybe you should make me," she grinned, making eye contact. Then Waverly closed the distance between them, lips on lips. Nicole couldn't help herself as she pushed Waverly down onto her back, making Waverly let out a small wimper in surprise. Waverlys hands found their way to Nicoles neck, and Nicole grabbed Waverlys leg and lifted it so it was resting against her hip. Breathing hard, they pulled away for a minute to catch their breath and look at each other, memorizing each others faces, then went back for a more slow, easy kiss. Nicole put her finger under Waverlys chin and tilted her head just a little for a better reach, and Waverly sighed into the kiss. She could feel the smaller girls warmth beneath her and wanted nothing more then to continue until there were no clothes between them, but she knew that would be rushing it, so she slowly pulled away and just gazed down at the perfection under her.

"Whats the matter?" Waverly asked, bringing her hand to Nicoles face, eyebrows knitting together in concern.

"Nothing, your amazing, I just... I dont want to rush this. I really, really like you, and I dont want this to be just a weekend fling," Nicole replied, brushing Waverlys hair back with her fingers. She planted a gentle, slow kiss on her forehead, making Waverly smile.

"Ok. Lets take it slow then," WaveWaverly said. Nicole then sat up and pulled Waverly up with her. She wrapped Waverly back up in the blanket and put her arm around her, snuggling her in. The train had already gone by, leaving the peacefull crickets and distant Purgatory lights to keep them company. It was then that Nicole realized that she could be right here, in this moment, with this girl the rest of her life, and be completely and perfectly happy.


	5. 5

_Last night was amazing,_ Nicole kept thinking. She still couldn't believe that she ended up **on top of **Waverly Earp. _It was just a dream,_ Nicole kept telling herself, but then she would get a text from none other then Miss Earp, asking her how her day was going, or if they could hang out tonight. Nicole would just smile down at her phone whenever Waverly texted her. She knew she was pissing Nedley off by being on her phone so much, but she couldn't help it. She couldn't remember a time when she was counting down the minutes until she could clock out, grab a quick shower and take off to see a girl. _Your so fucking whipped, _Nicole thought, and she knew it was true.

She looked at the time, almost lunch. She was just about to clean herself up a little to go to her apartment for lunch break when she heard the front door of the shop open. Nicole turned around, about to tell them to come back in an hour, when she saw a smiling Waverly coming in the door with two to-go cartons from Shorty's.

"Hey there grease monkey, I brought you some lunch, I hope you dont mind," she said, running her fingers through her hair with her spare hand. It took all of Niciles will power not to grab her little crop topped abs and kiss her.

"Uh, ya, no I dont mind at all," Nicole stammered. She opened the door to her apartment for Waverly, thanking God that Nedely was already out for lunch.

Once upstairs Waverly made herself at home, finding plates and silverware and glasses, setting them out and getting lunch ready. She stopped when she saw Nicole watching her.

"I hope you dont mind me barging in like this," she said as Nicole slowly made her way around the island in the kitchen, moving toward her. "Because if you had other plans I can pack this back up and come some other time," she said nervously. Nicole was right in front of her now, staring down at Waverly with her dimples showing, eyes full of lust.

"What are you doing?" Waverly asked, looking up at Nicole.

"Im just, having a hard time realizing that Waverly Earp, the most beautiful woman I have ever met, has brought me lunch and is making herself at home in my house," Nicole grinned, slightly licking her lips. Waverly smiled flirtatiously and reached up to rest her hands on the back of Nicoles neck, slowly pulling her down closer.

"And I didn't get you pickels, I know you don't like them," she said, brushing her lips against Nicoles, smiling. She kissed Nicole then, until both of them had to pull back for air.

"How long is your lunch break?" Waverly asked breathlessly, tugging on Nicoles hair slightly.

"An hour," breathed Nicole, looking down into Waverlys eyes.

"Plenty of time," Waverly grinned, pulling Nicole toward the bedroom. They kissed on the way there, fumbling clumsily into the door. Waverly started to tug on Nicoles shirt buttons, but Nicole went to stop her.

"Wait, Waverly, wait," she breathed. "Are you sure?" Waverly nodded.

"I like you, a lot," she said, looking down bashfully. Nicole sighed a breath of both relief and disbelief.

"I like you too," she said, putting a finger under Waverlys chin to lift her head. "Hey," she whispered, then kissed her again. Waverly continued to unbutton Nicoles shirt as Nicole lifted Waverlys off to reveal white and blue lace holding the most perfect breasts she had ever seen. Nicole reached down and kissed the top of them while Waverly slid Nicoles shirt off her shoulders and tilted her head back with a sigh.

"Im sorry im a little dirty, I should probably have a shower," Nicole started, lips still on her breasts.

"I dont care," Waverly replied, tughing on Nicoles hair harder, making Nicole moan. With this encouragement, Nicole picked Waverly up, walked to the bed, and set her on the edge, gently pushing her down so she was laying on her back.

"Besides, this look on you is kinda sexy," she whispered into Nicole's ear, gently biting and pulling on her earlobe. At that, Nicole gasped and ground into Waverlys hips with her own, spreading Waverlys legs. Waverlys fingers traced down Nicoles breasts and abs, finding the button and zipper to her jeans and undoing them. Taking that as her cue, Nicole stood up, slid her pants off, then reached around Waverlys hips to lift her up a little to slid her pants off. She then knelt down and worked her way up Waverlys tan, toned legs, kissing and licking her inner thighs, making Waverly grap onto the sheets in fistfulls. Then reaching her underwear, Nicole grabbed the hem with her teeth, pulled back, and let them snap, making Waverly moan. Nicole laughed, her dimples showing, and crawled back on top of Waverly, kissing and licking her neck. Waverly arched her back so that Nicole could reach around and unhook her bra, which soon after ended up on the floor, along with Nicoles. Waverly was slightly wiggling under Nicole as she licked and sucked on Waverlys breasts one at a time, massaging the other with her hand. Tracing her hands all along Nicole's back, Waverly found the hem of Nicoles underwear and slid her hands under them, slightly gripping her butt to move Nicole against her, making her raise her legs around Nicole's hips. Nicole moaned and looked up at Waverly, asking with her eyes if this was all still ok. Waverly nodded, biting her lip in anticipation. Nicole obliged and lowered herself to kneel in front of Waverly on the floor, hooking her fingers in the waistline of her panties and slipping them down and off. Sliding her hands up her thighs, Nicole sighed at the sight of the perfect pink center in front of her, and leaned down to take it into her mouth. Waverly gasped and threw her head back grabbing at the sheets and Nicoles hair. Moving her tongue back and forth, up and down, Nicole loved the taste, and she felt Waverly start to stiffen.

"Wait, wait, I want us to come together," Waverly said, pulling Nicole back up on top of her and sliding her underwear off.

"Ok baby girl, whatever you want," Nicole said, just wanting to please her Waverly. She started to move above her slowly at first, but then picked up speed, reaching down to suck on Waverlys neck. Waverly dug her nails into Nicoles back as she got close, panting into Nicole's hair.

"Im so close baby," Nicole breathed.

"Me too, Nic, please, dont stop!" Waverly gasped. Right then they both climaxed, riding it out together breathlessly, Nicole slowing down as they came off their high together. Nicole then collapsed on the bed beside Waverly, exausted. Waverly snuggled up close to Nicole, wrapping her arms and legs around and on top of her.

"That was amazing," she breathed, and Nicole nodded in agreement, smiling. After a moment, Nicole checked her watch. Fifteen minutes before she had to get back to work.

"Do we still have time for lunch?" Waverly asked tilting her head up to kiss Nicole on the cheek.

"Yes ma'am, but I'll have to be quick," Nicole replied, planting a kiss on Waverlys forehead.

"Ok," Waverly said, getting up to find their clothes, "Lets go." Nicole sat up onto her elbows, watching her tiny girlfriend walk around the room naked picking up peices of clothing with a smirk, still wondering how in the hell she ended up here, with this perfect girl, being the grease monkey she was.


End file.
